100 for 100 OUAT Drabbles
by Kjb2609
Summary: To celebrate 100 followers on tumblr, I took prompts for 100 word drabbles. These are the results. Ratings may vary as will the characters and continuity.
1. Chapter 1

_**The prompt (from mryddinwilt): Captain Charming and "Just this one time, I promise."**_

Their raised voices stopped her just out of sight.

"Dave, your daughter is the only person I allow to touch that."

"Come on, mate, just this one time, I promise."

"This obsession with my appendages hardly befits a man of your station."

"Just a look? No touching?"

Killian let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I hold you in high regard, your Highness, but this is neither the time nor the place."

At that, Emma revealed herself, looking dubiously at them each in turn.

"Please, for the love of all that's holy, tell me you two are talking about his hook."


	2. My boys

_**The prompt (from athingforloveliness) : My Boys**_

She'd never been one for sentimentality, but having the folder on her desktop definitely helped on the hard days.

She opened the file and scrolled through the photos she had saved.

The two of them on the deck of the boat, looking out to sea.

Locked in a desperate Mario Kart battle, faces intense, hunched over their controllers.

Side by side, eyes filled with love as she walked towards them on her father's arm.

Killian cradling newborn Liam, Henry close beside in awe of his brother.

"My Boys" she had named it...the pictures that were safety and home and them.


	3. Are you calling me old?

**THE PROMPT (for colormyheartred): CS and "Are you calling me old?" **

She found him, his arm at full stretch holding her battered copy of Pride and Prejudice, straining to read the small print.

"Killian, are you having trouble seeing?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because your arms don't seem to be long enough. Happens to everyone eventually, I believe."

"Are you calling me old, Swan?"

"I don't believe I used that word, no."

"Just as well, love, for I'll have you know I'm as spry as ever."

"I was going to go with ancient, actually."

And she ran.

He chased her with surprising speed for a man of his advanced years.


	4. Not who he says he is

**THE PROMPT (from gusenitsagirl): _How about 100 words of Emma realizing Killian is not Killian (this time.)_**

His back was to her. When she greeted him she was sure she saw a look of frustration cross his face for the briefest moment and when she touched his shoulder she felt the tiny flinch.

"Good morning, love," he said, standing to kiss her cheek.

The cadence of that one word that had her senses tingling. She casually placed her hand on his chest as she returned his greeting, but felt a steady beat.

At that moment, her phone chimed with a message.

_**REGINA: You are not going to believe this!**_

Actually, Emma very much suspected that she would.


	5. A Charmed Life

**THE PROMPT (for daxx04): Killian's Necklace. This turned into unexpected Captain Cobra fluff!**

"So what's with your necklace, Killian? A bit of pirate treasure?"

"Believe it or not, lad, it started out as a bit of vanity when I first became a pirate."

Henry snorted and cocked an eyebrow. Killian continued regardless.

"Over time though, my charms came to mean more. They reminded me of the Jolly Roger, and the dagger became a reminder of my quest for revenge."

The next time they sailed, Henry handed him a small package. A silver swan charm lay inside.

"I thought it was time to add this one."

"Aye, lad," he said quietly, "That it is."


	6. Something in the way you move

**THE PROMPT (from amagicalship): This time, there was no actual prompt, but a friend who spent a lot of time discussing a PARTICULAR scene in New York City Serenade. So I gifted her 100 words. **

The way he was swirling the rum in his glass was mesmerising her. His hand moved slowly, subtly, causing the dark liquid to slosh gently at the sides, giving her thoughts that were highly inappropriate for a booth at Granny's.

She bit down on her bottom lip, hoping he wouldn't notice the effect he was having.

But as he rolled his tongue across his lips, eyes locked on hers, she realised that her book was well and truly open.

"Like what you see, love?"

She needed that hand; that tongue, to be otherwise occupied.

"Let's go, Captain," she breathed.


	7. Straight to the Gutter

**THE PROMPT (from laschatzi): Gutter - an unsurprising but excellent choice from my gutter dwelling mate!**

_**Slight rating change due to language and content. Set after the Echo Cave in Neverland.**_

He confessed what their kiss had exposed...but she wasn't admitting to what it had uncovered in her. That whenever she looked at him now, her mind went straight to the gutter.

Pushing him up against a tree, kissing him like life depended on it, his hand in her hair, hook running down her back.

Her hands in his hair, while he nipped and nuzzled at her neck, her shoulders, desperate for more.

The feel of that scruff on her cheek, her stomach, between her thighs. She'd seen what he could do with that mouth.

Fuck. She was in big trouble.


End file.
